We Can Learn To Love Again
by Valerian Heart1331
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be the perfect couple. That couple that everyone looked up to. That everyone wanted to be. But when the spark that was supposed to last forever dies, will a new flame be ignited? Or will Percy stay in dark desolation forever? /Perleo, mentions of Percabeth, Percy/Jason bromance\\\


We Can Learn To Love Again

Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be the perfect couple. That couple that everyone looked up to. That everyone wanted to be. But no one ever knew how much is really wrong with their relationship.

Sure they used to be totally in love with each other, but recently it just hasn't been the same. The first bump in the road happened during their not-so-friendly trip to Tartarus before the war was won.

-Flashback-

"Gods, could you be any more useless!?"

"Probably. Could you be any more _annoying?" _

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore, Percy! I just… Can't."

"Oh wow. For once Miss Know-It-All can't do something. The end must be near. Oh wait-it is! For us, at least. We'll never make it out of here alive. No matter how much we drink from the Phlegethon."

"Well maybe if you'd stop moping around and being such an inconsiderate jerk, we'd actually get to the Doors."

"Yeah, cuz that'll happen."

"Why do you have to make everything so much harder than it really needs to be?"

"It's just what I do."

-End Flashback-

~~~~~Annabeth's P.O.V~~~~~

Three months after the war and Percy and I still haven't fixed out our 'relationship problems'. I think people are finally starting to notice. It's about time. We've practically been ignoring each other since we got out of Tartarus. Piper was the first to notice. It was earlier today when I was sitting by one of the lakes at camp.

She walked up and sat down next to me and said, "You okay, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Why?"

"You've just been acting weird lately."

"Oh."

"Everything okay between you and Percy?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"You don't sound so sure. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well… We've just been having some… Difficulties…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess… The spark… It's just gone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

~~~~~Percy's P.O.V.~~~~~

I just don't get that girl. One day she says she loves me, the next she says I'm an inconsiderate jerk. Not that I mind, though. Not really. I stopped being in love with the freak a long time ago. Right when I fell in love with someone else. When I first saw this someone else… Well I guess you could call it 'love at first sight'. I wonder if they feel the same way… If they did that would be-

"Hey, Perce?" Ugh. Jason. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy. He's like the brother I never had. But I hate the way he always interrupts my thoughts like that.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I have a bit of a… Personal question for ya."

"K… What?"

"Well, uh… What's up with you and Annabeth?" I winced slightly at that. Sensative spot, right there.

"I dunno. I guess I just don't love her anymore."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what would you do if someone else told you they were in love with you right now? Since you're not in love with her anymore."

"Well it would depend on the person, of course."

"Oh… Well I have another personal question for you."

"K."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who? If you don't mind."

I looked away from him then. "You'd think I'm a freak if I told you."

"No I wouldn't, Percy. We're demigods. Everything's freaky. I'm sure whoever you're in love with wouldn't change anyone's opinion of you."

"I guess you're right."

"So..?"

"So… I'm in love with L-" Just then someone else came up. The very person I was about to speak the name of. I looked at them, then blushed and looked away.

Jason seemed to have noticed this and smirked. "Leo?"

"Yeah…"

"Percy, that's great!"

I looked up at him, clearly shocked. "Why is that great?"

"You know how I said someone else was in love with you? I was talking about Leo!"

I just stared at him, totally stupefied. "What..?"

"LEO, GET YOURSELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! GREAT NEWS!" Leo, at hearing the exclamation of his name, came rushing over.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Percy, do you have something to tell him?" Jason said, looking down at me. I blushed furiously and pushed my face into my chest.

"Leo, I-" I started to mumble into my chest, before Jason yanked me up from the ground and shoved me into Leo, so our faces were barely two inches apart. I could just lean forward the tiniest bit and we'd be kissing, I realized while widening my eyes.

"Little louder, eh, Perce?" Jason pestered.

"Leo, I-" I was cut off again, but by Leo this time.

"Percy, I'm in love with you!" He blurted out.

I grinned. "Leo. I'm in love with you." Then I actually did lean in those two inches and our lips connected. It was greater than I'd ever imagined. And yes, I have imagined what kissing Leo would be like. I'm a teenage boy in love-what did you really expect?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jason smiling proudly and walking off.

~~~~~Annabeth's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was gonna do it. I was going to go find Percy and tell him. Tell him that I really am still in love with him. The spark isn't gone. It's still there! And I will do anything to keep him.

On my way to the Poseidon cabin, I found Percy walking in my direction. Then he saw me and starting jogging toward me. He looked pretty happy. I guess he realized he's still in love with me, too. That he wants to keep me forever.

When we met in the middle, I reached out for him and kissed him. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss back. I took that as an offense, and pulled away myself. I looked up at him with confusion present in my eyes. He looked down at me and frowned. "Percy, I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, too. You first, though." What a gentleman! He so wants me.

"Well… Percy, I still love you. After everything. The spark. It's not gone. It's still there! I just want to keep you forever. And never let go…"

He looked away from me. What's wrong, I thought. "What's wrong?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"Well… It's just that… I don't think we should stay together…"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Uh… It's not you… I'm kinda in love with someone else, is all…"

"What? Who?!"

"Uh…"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, TELL ME WHO SO I CAN MAKE THEIR LIFE A LIVING HELL. THAT, OR I DO SO TO YOU."

"Uh… It's… Leo…"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Yeah… So ah… Basically-we're through, Annabeth. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. And I'd ask to stay friends, but that's obviously not going to happen. Bye."

I couldn't believe this. I just confessed to him that I'm still in love with him, and then he breaks up with me. I couldn't take it. I broke down right there. In the middle of camp. Where everyone could see. I dropped to my knees, and began to cry. Eventually Piper came up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Percy… He-he… Broke up… With me…" She already knew about how I was going to tell him I was still in love with him. "Said he was… In love with… _Leo…_" I was going to kill that boy. Leo, of course. For stealing my Percy.

He's going to regret ever laying eyes on him.

FIN.

**AN/So can I just say that this really was not at all how I was planning on this story turning out? I mean, yeah, I still love it haha. So its currently just a oneshot, but if anyone thinks I should continue it, I might cuz I've been considering it lately. **

** ~Arty**


End file.
